First Meetings of the Third Path
by Tafaha-means-apple
Summary: In the midst of the Noxian Invasion of Ionia, two individuals rise who can shape future of the First Lands in the face of atrocity. Irelia, the Blade Dancer and Hero of the Placidium, and Karma, the Enlightened One and Eternal Flame of Ionia. What will come when these two forces of change meet, face to face?


Sunlight dappled through the leaves above Shonyu's head and bathed the wooded path in fantastical patterns in the fading light of the evening. The beauty of this forest normally would have lightened his mood. It would have made a perfect place to meditate and let his spirit float amongst the magics of the land, but he had more important, more _unpleasant_ matters to deal with as of now.

Three times he had been interrupted as he travelled through this forest. Uncouth young men and women melting out of the foliage, carrying blades, and demanding to know what he was doing here. The audacity of some of these misguided fools; as if a member of the Lasting Altar needed to explain themselves in the pursuance of their duties. These people should have had a greater respect for his order, but no matter how much he appealed to tradition, they refused to let him go unaccosted. Shonyu wondered if he is going to meet a single well mannered, respectful person amongst these violent gangs.

The smells of campfires and bodies began to fill the air as the robed monk made his way closer to his destination. Eventually a long wooden fence with a single entryway came into his view. A few guards stood at the post eyeing him as he approached the makeshift gate. In the past the mere sight of his violet, turquoise robes and molded hat would have been enough open the gates to the even the most illustrious of palaces and temples. From the highest noble to the most downtrodden vagabond, great deference was always shown to the followers of Ionia's eternal flame.

These _people_ , however, looked at him with suspicion, disregard, and, more than a few times, with anger. They looked at him as if it was he who was the committing some great afront. As if every day they themselves weren't disrespecting all that they claim to be defending. The guards made a large fuss about his arrival, trying to turn him back saying that they didn't need to hear any more sermons. They told him that the the previous droves of priests and monks telling them all to go home had made the opinion of Shonyu's Order abundantly clear. Though still delayed a great deal, he was able to broker passage when he promised that he wasn't there to try and "convert" them as the guards put it.

Shonyu reminded himself that his mission today was not to show these fools the error of their path, as much as he might like to. He had come at the express instruction of his most enlightened Lady, and he would see his task completed no matter what slights he might have to endure. He had heard from his fellow followers of the Altar about this group styling themselves as some type of "militia". Many of his friends had gone to them beseechingly, trying to guide them away from this path of murder and death. Shonyu had doubted some of the stories he had heard from his colleagues. Ionia for millenia had always been a bastion of peace and understanding in a world of destruction. Surely the people wouldn't let the trivial hardships of the material world taint the spirit of Ionia. But seeing the camp he strode through now filled him with despair.

Tents and campfires were strewn about as far as the eye could see. Trees had been chopped down to make room for more and more Ionian souls that milled about the camp. There must have been thousands of them from what Shonyu saw. Hardened faces carrying weapons of equally hardened steel.

The rows of tents flowed across the forest clearing like twisting, curling vines. _Choking and constricting the land itself,_ Shonyu thought to himself bitterly. He continued deeper into the camp, passing by what appeared to be groups of people training. He passed by hundreds of archers loosing arrows at straw mannequins wearing battered, torn, bulky iron armor. Shonyu's stomach turned as he spied splashes of red across the metal surfaces. Obvious signs that someone had died in the armor that they now used for target practice. To better improve upon their ability to murder.

Hurrying past he spotted a woman barking orders at a group of young men and women. She wore the deep azure armor and carried a polearm headed by two twisting sea serpents, sharpened to deadly points. Shonyu was horrified to see the tell-tale golden tattoos of the Ellyrian Order spread across her face and shaven head. The trainees in front of her carried similar polearms. They followed and mimicked their leader's movements as she guided them through a series of swipes and thrusts. The tattooed Ellyrian slammed her spear against the ground, and at once her the blades were bathed in bright violet fire. Her apprentices copied her, slamming the butts of their spears into the ground, and a dozen burning flames lit up from the heads. Their flames weren't near as bright or as large as their instructor's, but they shined bright all the same. At one more barked order, the group of warriors charged and attacked another series of armored mannequins. Strong thrusts of the spear heads and the mannequins burst into flames, practically melting the heavy iron plates as though they were a dollop of butter in a hot skillet.

Seeing a member of the Ellyrian Order get swept up in this farce made him sick to his stomach. The Order was one of the most illustrious and well-known organizations in all of Ionia. Even if their weapons might imply otherwise,they were poets, healers, and playwrights. The fires that covered their blades were symbols of the vitality and beauty of the arts. To see such a symbol be used instead to train people in the art of violence and brutality sent a chill down his spine. All he wanted to do was complete his task and never return to this accursed place. Pain and ruination was the only thing anyone involved here had to look forward to.

He picked up his pace heading toward the center of the military camp. Looking at the individual people here, Shonyu began to see the full extent of the problem. These people may have styled themselves as the " _Navori_ Militia", but this wasn't just the Navori. He saw the pierced faces of the Oksana tribes of the southern islands, the hook nosed and golden robes of the people of Zhyun, and the amber skinned Uiqors of the southwestern shores with their signature braids that reached down to the ground.

He saw a cacophony of colors and dress representing every style from every region of Ionia. The simple white tunics, shoe lengths dresses, and cloth wrapping hats of the Bahrl province. Men and women wearing the deep blue fur vests and padded trousers of chilly Shon-Xan sleeping on bedspreads next to groups of people sitting around campfires wearing the layered robes of Qaelin, Oulin, and Ralin islands. Every single tribe, city, and region was represented here, and to his shock, Shonyu even saw a surprising number of Vastayans milling about. Some kept to themselves and their own peoples, but many more freely trained, ate, and chatted with their human compatriots. He could see that this wasn't some isolated madness, rather some widespread hysteria that wracked the whole of Ionia.

The more he saw, the more Shonyu came to the conclusion that the invaders, terrible as they might be, were not the most terrifying threat to their land. No, it was his own fellow Ionians that posed the greatest danger, for they were supposed to know better. They were supposed to have the wisdom to not get swept up in such disgraceful movements. _Our ancestors must be weeping at the sight of this travesty_ , Shonyu thought. His only hope was that his Lady might be able to break through utter madness such as this

Eventually Shonyu found himself staring up at a mighty _Wherlin_ tree, its leaves the size of market carts were spread out wide over the center of the camp. Boughs of bright red and fuchsia cloth hung from the branches and formed a billowing tent several times larger than any others he'd seen. A commander's tent. The entrance was flanked by two guards wielding the typical thin, straight swords of the Navori; their armor the same color as the cloth swaying in the soft evening breeze. Lanterns of shimmermist moths were being brought out and illuminating the camp as the sunlight faded around them.

Feeling great relief at the the thought of finally being able to complete his mission, Shonyu strode confidently toward the entrance of the tent only to be blocked by two outstretched pieces of steel. He looked up aghast at the two guards who had drawn their swords in the way of the entrance. The one on Shonyu's left was a rather thin, dark skinned man looking at him with nervousness and aprehension. His partner was olive skinned with hair going down his back in five long braids. He looked at Shonyu as many of the others in the camp had, with annoyance and exasperation.

"What do you think you're doing?" snapped out the olive skinned guard.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?" Shonyu replied back with equal bite, "you would dare draw weapons on a member of the Lasting Altar?"

"Don't think of yourself so special, we would do the same thing if anyone were trying to barge into the captain's tent. You won't be getting any special treatment from me, _priest_."

"Cherga, please," interjected the guard's companion on the other side of the door, "there's no need for any of that." The man's face showed a deep frown as he looked at his partner. Shifting his attention to Shonyu he continued, "I'm sorry for my friend's… directness. We meant no disrespect to you or the Altar, but we can't just let anyone go walking in. It's just our job." He finished with a tight lipped smile, the guard with the braids rolled his eyes.

Shonyu felt some relief at the first semi-respectful person he's met since coming to this dreadful place. "I thank you, young man, for at least some semblance of courtesy, but I have to remind you that the followers of the Enlightened One don't need anyone's permission to travel freely in the course of their duties," he began, "our actions and duties transcend the whims of the material realm."

The guard bit his lip in discomfort. "That's been true yes," the guard said, "but these are difficult times."

"What are our traditions if we drop them at the first sign of trouble? Following the path and wisdom of Karma has helped us all to live in harmony and balance. Forgetting that fact only invites destruction."

"Well, we already got plenty of that all across the Ionia if you haven't noticed," the other guard cut in, "and your traditions haven't helped for shit with it. So you're not going in there unless you tell us what you want."

"I will do no such thing. My mission does not concern you, and nor do we of the Order have to explain ourselves to the common rabble about things they would not understand," Shonyu replied as he felt his frustration begin to boil over as he stared straight back into the eyes of the guard barring his way.

The guard narrowed his eyes and his hand gripped the pommel of his sword tightly, "Listen here you cocked up little…"

"Cherga! Spirits, that's enough!" said the other one with a surprised look on his face for his friend. He turned back to Shonyu, "Please forgive me, I need to speak with my brother in arms here for a moment." Shonyu didn't know what to make of it as the two of them ducked to the side, whispering animatedly to one another Seldom had he ever been forced to endure the sorts of tribulations that this day had forced upon him, but this little act of being cut out of a conversation right in front of his face was the one that left him completely flabbergasted at what to do.

The two guards continued to shoot him glances, and Shonyu was fairly certain he had heard more than a few pieces of unsavory language thrown his way as well. He was somewhat grateful that one of them was obviously pleading his case, but at the same time it grated on him that someone else would dare to think that a member of the Lasting Altar needed them to do so.

The two guards finished their hushed bickering and faced Shonyu once again, sheathing their swords back onto their belts. The nicer guard gave him an awkward smile while the other simply scowled at him, obviously upset with whatever they had spoken about. "Alright, you may go inside," said the smiling guard, "consider it a courtesy to your Order and to you as a fellow child of the First Lands."

Shonyu responded with a disgruntled "hmph" and began to walk in with his chin held high before a hand caught him in the chest, holding him back for a moment.

"But if we hear you causing trouble in there, know that it would be my absolute pleasure to grab you and throw your ass out of here," growled the other guard. The monk didn't dignify that with a response, simply pushed forward without a single glance toward either of the guards as he entered the commander's tent.

The inside was spacious and the air was warm thanks to the dancing fire of a small enchanted piece of brimstone sitting on top of a hearth. The walls were sparse, the boughs of multi-shaded cloth providing the only decoration. The room was dominated by a mage-crafted table of woven vines and pink flower petals, and covering the face of the table were dozens of pieces of paper. Maps, diagrams, letters, missives, and all other manner of messages were strewn across its surface. A dozen men and women stood around the table speaking animatedly with one another, snatching papers every now and then and passing them around.

The group was as varied as the rest of the militia, as Shonyu could see an individual from just about every single region of Ionia. The monk even saw a vastayan woman in attendance. She had the head and claws of a mountain lion with red and black stripes flowing down her body from her neck down to her padded feet. Her long tail swished back and forth as she leaned down to whisper to her left at diminutive balding man, a bow near twice his size strapped to his back.

A large woman was leading the conversation in the group, but Shonyu was only able to catch the very end of what she was saying. "...Galion's warband is moving slowly because of all the chemtech they are hauling, so that's good for us. However, they are using that same chemtech to burn everything as they make their retreat from Tykal Valley." The woman moved her hands from the top of the table to rest them upon the pommels of the two broad, curved swords she had strapped to her waist. "Chen, you said that Willum's warband was moving down from the north, so we can only really choose one to go after since we need…" she drifted off, eyes locked on Shonyu.

The rest of the group turned their heads as well till everyone in the room was staring right at him. Normally this kind of attention would not bother him. He was well acquainted with being the center of attention having taught many lessons on philosophies and the spirit world at various schools over the years. This situation, however, made him incredibly uncomfortable. Most of the group simply looked confused as to why an unknown stranger had entered the tent, but many others radiated irritation and anger towards him. The thing that struck Shonyu the most, however, were their eyes. They all had the harsh eyes of warriors, clouded and suspicious. He had seen plenty like them around the camp, but being the sole focus of their attention like this dried his mouth out.

"And who might you be?" said the same woman who was speaking before.

"More importantly, who let you in here, _monk_?" spat out a Zhyuni man who had his black hair cropped tightly to his head with a polearm strapped to his back. He glared at Shonyu, obviously recognizing him and the clothes of his Order. Shonyu might have have been intimidated by these people, but he had the strength enough to keep his bury it

"My name is Shonyu of the Lasting Altar and a follower of the Enlightened One," he began, "I have come for an audience with the one they call the 'Hero of the Placidium'."

The vastayan woman responded then, "Why should we care what you have come for?" her voice was barely above a feral growl, and it, more than the angry stares, sent a shiver down his spine. Shonyu's eyes quickly flitted down to the vastayan's razor sharp claws. She seemed to notice this and gave him a teasing smile, and a no doubt purposeful flash of her large incisors. Shonyu gulped and steeled himself before responding..

"I have come here on the express wishes of the caretakers of the Lasting Altar and the followers of Karma, the Elder and teacher to all of Ionia. Surely you wouldn't want to ignore a direct message and request from the Enlightened One?" He gave them as good of a smile as he could manage given what he's had to endure throughout the day. Repeating a mantra of _I must fulfil my Dutchess' wishes_ in his head to motivate himself through it all. The group at the table looked around at one another before a young girl stepped out from behind the hulking frame of a Galrini warrior.

She was a rather tall thing, but obviously no more than fifteen or sixteen. Dressed in fuschia robes bound behind hardened blue lacquer plates, she practically glided around the table toward him, every step a careful movement. Silk trails and her waist length hair flowed behind her until she finally reached Shonyu. Even though she was a mere two-thirds his size, she exuded confidence and her startlingly blue eyes regarded him calmly before speaking up.

"I would not want to give up an opportunity to hear the words of Karma. But I would ask that you call me by my actual name," she said with a serene smile, "I am Xan Irelia of Navori and the First Lands. How might I be of service to a member of the Lasting Altar, Elder Shonyu?"

Shonyu was pleased at the bit of courtesy that she showed him. Based on the stories he had heard, he had been afraid that the leader of this militia was just as much a savage as the rest. "Yes, I come bringing a message from the eternal Karma, but I must say that I did not expect you to be as… young as you are." Her youth bothered him a great deal considering the stories people told of her. Dancing across blood-strewn fields in violent revelry. Persuading even the most peaceful of groups to contribute to this abominable "defense" while capable of slaughtering scores of people with a simple flick of her wrist.

But standing right there, a full head and a half taller than her, he couldn't really believe the stories were true. She definitely stood with confidence, obviously assured of herself, but other than that, he didn't see much in the way of a warrior or a commander.

A lone brow quirked up at the statement, "I am young, but just like so many children of Ionia, I have experienced enough to last a few lifetimes," she said with an impeccably even tone. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"A great many have suffered more than they should have had to, yes," he said with a nod.

"But surely you did come all this way to speak with me on the things that our people have had to endure," Irelia began. "What might Karma want of me? Your fellow priests and followers have been quite clear on their opinion of our efforts so far."

"No, I have not," his eyes shifted to the rest of the group still standing at the table. Most still looked at him with open hostility, but they remained silent. They waited to see how the conversation was going to go. He felt sweat drip down his back at from the heat of their gazes as he addressed Irelia once again, "But this message is only for your ears, child." Shonyu addressed the group still standing around the table, "I'm afraid that that means you all must leave. If you all would be so kind," he gestured to the tent's exit.

Saying that obviously ended any hope that Shonyu might have had that a few of them didn't hate him. The vastayan bared her considerable fangs at him and stroked her hand up and down the sheathed dagger on her side. What might have been a teasing snarl before, was pure anger at that point. A few of the rest looked similar, as though they wanted nothing more than to drag him out and throw him from the camp entirely. The large woman with the dual swords took a breath and opened her mouth to no doubt throw a few savory insults his way, but she was cut off by the young child of Xan in front of him. A single conciliatory signal with her hand and a glance over her shoulder silenced the woman and everyone else at the table. The near bedlam had ended so suddenly with just the slightest of signs from Irelia. Shonyu's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the way this teenager commanded the group of warriors all of whom were no doubt at least a decade her senior.

Irelia's eyes returned to him and he was once again faced with the unwavering, calm look of her steel blue eyes. She gestured to the group at the table, "These are brothers and sisters in arms, and my closest confidants. My life and trust have been in their care more times than I can count, and not once have they disappointed me. If what you have to say concerns me or the war, then they will hear it as well." While her words might have been courteous and controlled, her tone left no doubt that this was not a request, rather a command. A statement of fact that assured him that if he fought her on this, he would surely lose. Shonyu nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Very well," he cleared his throat, "if you would like your… advisors to stay, then it would be my pleasure to do relay my message to them as well." He tried to keep his displeasure out of his voice, but the situation made it difficult with the looks he was still getting from these veritable barbarians that the _Hero_ had surrounded herself with.

"You should consider yourself very lucky, child," he began, "for you have been summoned to appear in front of the eternal Karma at the Lasting Altar. Our most wise Dutchess has deigned that in this time of great tumult, that her more direct wisdom and guidance is needed now more than ever." He gave her a genuine smile then, remembering how overjoyed he had been when he had been invited to come to the Lasting Altar and serve in the Karma's name.

Irelia, however, did not return his joy and enthusiasm. She simply stared back at him for a moment. Shonyu might have thought she was simply overwhelmed at the news, as many often should be, but he noticed a nearly imperceptible tightening of her lips. With a sudden move, Irelia broke away from him and made her way over to the small hearth powered by a chunk of enchanted brimstone, a small kettle laying on a table beside it.

"Child?" Shonyu called to her, confused at her reaction.

"I heard you," she clipped as she set the teapot on the surface of the hot stone. "And when was Karma expecting me after these… _summons_?" The way she said "summons" made Shonyu feel a little uneasy hearing a small glimmer of irritation in her otherwise calm voice.

"As soon as possible," he said, "Seldom is it good custom to let Karma go waiting for too long." Irelia kept her back to him as she prepared an infuser with tea. Shonyu shifted his weight from one foot to another awkwardly, the silence bearing down on him. "I would of course be honored to serve as your guide on the way to the Lasting Altar," he added while struggling to find something to fill the air.

Irelia finally turned around, her air of calm and control still strong. "How far away is the Lasting Altar from here? A few weeks of travel there and back I would guess?"

"About that yes. It's an isolated place, so travel is a little slower to and from." She nodded at him then met the eyes of the group at the table who looked at her with open anticipation and concern for her response.

"And what does Karma want to speak with me about?" she said as she returned her attention back to him.

"That is between you and the Dutchess, but I have little doubt that it will be about this abominable violence." When he had been told by his superiors to bring the _Blade Dancer_ to Karma, he hadn't been told exactly why, but he had to hope that the Enlightened One wanted to explain to Irelia why this path of death she was leading so many on was unacceptable. Irelia nodded and paused in thought for another moment

"It is of course an honor to be summoned to meet Karma at the Lasting Altar," she began carefully. "I read many of the histories during my studies at the Placidium about the wisdom that Karma has bestowed upon the children of the First Lands. My family had always been great admirers and adherents to Karma's philosophies. An opportunity to meet with someone that has always been such an important part of Ionian history at a place that is said to be just as much in tune with the Spirits as it is with our world is not something to be taken lightly." She paused and Shonyu felt a great sense of satisfaction at her response.

"However," she went on, "I do have one concern."

"And what is that, child?" he asked.

"While I am traveling, off drinking tea and lounging in the spirit gardens of the Lasting Altar with Karma, what of those still out here in the field?"

"...I'm not sure what you mean"

"By what right do I have to relax far away from danger while my fellow brothers and sisters continue to fight and die to defend our homes?" Her tone skirted along the very edge between anger and control.

"I'm sure your… friends here can take care of themselves," he supplied, "Some might even stop with this fighting nonsense and go back to their homes."

Irelia's brow shot down, her jaw clenching for a moment before relaxing again. "I do what I must here, just like so many more, so that one day people might have a home to go back to. There is nowhere else I can be but here right now. It would be unfair to look into the eyes of those who look to me as I abandon them," Irelia took a breath before she continued, "I'm sorry, but I must respectfully decline the invitation. I hope that you have a safe journey back to the Altar." Irelia finished with a bow, "If you would like a cup of tea before you leave, I have prepared a fresh pot," she said gesturing down to the teapot laying on the hearth before returning back to the commanders at the table.

She continued with the discussion on the war effort, speaking of trackers and forest paths. She didn't seem to pay Shonyu's presence any mind at all as he stood alone and rebuked on the other side of the commander's tent. He could feel heat rise in his face especially when he saw a few of the commanders shoot him a few smirks, clearly enjoying watching him stand there and being told off by the young woman who was over twenty seasons his junior.

The embarrassment and awkwardness he felt twisted his stomach into knots. Never in his life had he ever had to endure the levels of disrespect that he has that day. He had been harassed, ridiculed, and dismissed by these _brutes_ and _murderers_. The sickening feeling in his gut ceased being one of embarrassment and quickly became one of pure rage at this treatment. These beasts here were an insult to all that Ionia held dear for millenia. They weren't satisfied to simply murder foreign invaders, they were compelled to tarnish and insult all proper decorum and cultural tenets that had preserved the balance of this land.

A voice in his head told him to leave, to let them ruin their own lives and souls. That voice was drowned out, however, by the anger he felt pulsing through his veins. He couldn't leave things as they stood. What kind of shepherd of Ionia would he be if he were to simply meekly give up to their barbarity and impertinence?

"You- you!" he sputtered out to Irelia's back, "Do you have absolutely no sense of respect for our traditions?" She didn't even turn her head, continuing on as if she had not heard a word that he said. "You would dare refuse a direct summons from Karma, turn down the words and wisdom of a thousand lifetimes? Have you all lost your minds?" Shonyu could feel the heat of his anger flush his face and grow even greater as Irelia and the rest continued to ignore him. Worse than ignored, he saw several of the others openly laugh and grin at him as they clearly enjoyed watching this breakdown.

He was better than this, better than them. He shouldn't let them tear down his composure like this. Shonyu took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued, "I should have known better than to expect anything more from people that would flaunt our most sacred tenets. I don't know what my Order was thinking when they sent me to treat with you. Some souls are obviously lost causes." It was infuriating the way that this _child_ continued to ignore him. Their ability to kill and hurt more important than those that spoke of peace and love. "You all will pay for your transgressions in time. One cannot take lives so willingly and expect to come through better on the other side," he directed his attention solely on the child _warlord_ , "and you should know that your barbarism and violence is a disgrace to yourself and that your family and ancestors will know nothing but shame as they look upon you."

The tent went silent. Nothing but the occasional crackle of the hearth stone filled the space. Irelia's shoulders and back had stiffened, and for some reason that small movement, after being ignored so completely, sent a chill down Shonyu's spine. His indignation forgotten as he and everyone else stood stock still.

Irelia turned to look at him and her previous calm and control was replaced by a dark scowl. Her deep blue eyes cut into Shonyu and the anger and rage he saw there shocked him, forcing him to take a step back. "No," she said, "it is your Order that is the disgrace. Your lofty Order that turns a blind eye to the suffering and pain of the people of the First Lands." She stepped toward him, and the way that she practically stalked toward him forced him back again, "Even the Kinkou aren't as blind as you all because at least they are willing to fight for what they believe in, to recognize that sometimes polite discussions and respectful decorum won't solve anything. That peace requires two participants."

He might have been taken aback by her sudden burst of anger, but he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing, "The Kinkou preserving the balance between the Spirit world and ours is nothing compared this rampant contagion of violence that you lead. Violence begets nothing but pain and suffering."

"And doing nothing begets only atrocity and horror," she spat back, "What was your Order doing when the Placidium was attacked? Where were you when the Tyrants brought their war machines and leveled the proud city of Qual-Toc to the ground? Nothing. Worse than nothing. Your priests and followers continued to pester and pry, coming to our camps in droves. Telling us to give up. That we should just return home and weather the storm with our families, ignoring the fact that many of us don't have homes or families to return to!" Irelia closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself as the rest of the tent remains silent.

When she opened her eyes again, the calm and serenity she had earlier is back. Having seen the tempest of passion behind those eyes, however, Shonyu found this much more intimidating. "Now you have come to us again today, disrespecting my soldiers, my guards, and friends for fighting when you will not. No, _Master_ Shonyu, you do not come here to make demands of us while we fight for your ability to choose not to."

"Child-" he starts.

"And I am not a _child_!" she yelled, voice like iron, "I am Xan Irelia of Navori and the First Lands, the last of my line. I have seen my family laid before me in shallow graves, seen the tyrants ransack and destroy our most sacred groves, cities, and seen them mercilessly butcher our people. Slaughtering every man, woman, and vastaya until entire villages are emptied. If we have any hope of protecting the traditions we hold so dear, then we must be willing to fight for them. Must be willing to do more than simply wait and hope there will be wounds to heal when right now we face annihilation."

Irelia paused and stabbed her finger into his chest. He stumbled back, but she followed him for every step. "Now, if your lady so wishes to see me, then she can come down from her altar and join me here, where she can personally see the people who have suffered the brunt of the Tyrants' cruelty, but refuse to die meekly under their boots."

Shonyu began to speak, to defend himself and his Duchess, but Irelia cuts him off, "You came here to deliver a message, you may consider that completed, and deliver mine in return back to your priesthood. Now, _respectfully_ , Elder Shonyu, get out of my camp." The glare she gave him was practically murderous and his tongue felt so dry and thick in his mouth that he couldn't have given a good response even if he tried. He dared a glance at the rest of the commanders at the table, and saw Irelia's fury reflected in their eyes as well. He suddenly felt very small in the face of all this. He bowed stiffly, not daring to meet the cutting stare of the young woman he had been sent here to gather, and rushed out of the heavy air of the tent into the darkening night.

* * *

Irelia stared at the opening of the tent, meeting the curious eyes of her two guards posted there. She faked a small reassuring smile before taking a deep breath and turning back around to her fellow commanders. Many looked quite satisfied with the monk's departure while a few others looked a little pensive at the tense air that still lingered. "Why don't we take a break?" she broached, "We have been working most of the day, I think we can afford an hour to balance ourselves. We'll return here to finish discussing our plans."

They looked between themselves for a moment before nodding their ascent. They began to gather their things and made their way out of the tent. A few laid their hands on her shoulder reassuringly as they passed her by. Irelia returned their gesture, thanking them for the comfort. Soon, all except one had departed. Her vastayan sister of war, Sho-Mai, stayed behind at the table, still studying a few of the maps left behind. Irelia went to join her and they sat in companionable silence for a few moments idly looking over charts and maps detailing the trails through Navori.

Sho-Mai's tail flicked back and forth stiffly and her whiskers twitched. Irelia had served long enough with her fellow battle-sister to tell when she wanted to say something. Still she waited and gave the older woman the opportunity to speak at her own pace.

"Do you think that was wise?" she finally said. Her voice was always surprisingly light, Irelia thought, especially considering her grizzled and scarred appearance. She showed proof of the battles they'd fought together and even more battles from long before that. "I always enjoy telling those pious fools off, but the Lasting Altar have a lot to offer, or so I've heard. They'd be useful in the war." Sho-Mai's eyes shifted from the map on the table to Irelia. There wasn't any disapproval in her voice as they trusted one another too much for that. "Even the vastaya respect Karma. There are those of us that still live who knew Karma in past lives when they were vastaya."

Irelia nodded in thought. She was not particularly proud of blowing up in the monk's face, but she couldn't stand by when he had begun insulting her family. It shamed her a bit how easily he had struck to her soul then. "You know just as well as I the number of delegations we had sent to the Lasting Altar and their Order, requesting aid. Sure they have provided some healings when our soldiers have stumbled into their monasteries, but their most common responses so far had been to send ever greater number of preachers to tell of the error of our cause"

"They are persistent, I'll give them that," Sho-Mai said with a grin.

"Not the word I'd use, but I wouldn't want to be impolite," Irelia butted Sho-Mai with her shoulder, returning the smile.

"Tonight you were the very example of courtesy, _mi imin_ dancer," she teased as Irelia gave an exasperated chuckle. Sho-Mai loved to share her pet names for her loved ones in the vastayan tongue. This one meaning "little dancer". She was one of the few people who could call her something like that. Unlike Shonyu, the endearment wasn't patronizing or grating to her. It reminded Irelia a bit of what her O-ma used to call her, but that thought forced her to look away, blinking away the sudden tears that welled a bit in her eyes.

Sho-Mai noticed the reaction and quickly went back to a more familiar subject, "You could have met with her, the Karma. We would have been able to hold out well enough for the time the journey would take."

"I don't think it's a good idea to run off on some wild journey based on the words of a monk that knows less about what's going on than we do. Most likely they just want to try and lecture me on why we should just smile and suffer the Noxian boots." Sho-Mai nodded at that, "Too long have they hounded us to lay down our weapons. If they won't fight, we won't force them, but they should know very clear what we think about that. How many have had to die because they were told to simply give in to an enemy that only wants to destroy them?

"Many, _taitah be tervaash_ " she conceded.

" _Too_ many," Irelia added, "We must band together and be willing to protect our way of life and those that we love. So many of us have been forced to learn the hard way the cost of peace." The memory of seven mounds of dirt behind her family home flashed behind her eyes, but she did not cry. She steeled herself, and promised that she would one day get her justice for them and all the others whose live were cut so short.

Sho-Mai grinned at the look in her eyes, her sharp teeth glinting a pearly white. The vastayan gave a throaty laugh and placed a hand on Irelia's shoulder. "I have seldom met another with such fire in them, and at such a young age too! Are you sure you don't have any vastayan Khonlui blood in you?"

"Not that I know of," Irelia laughed a little, "I don't know if I would have been able to dance nearly as well if I were born with their hooved feet."

"What they lack in grace, they make up for plenty in resolve and stubbornness, _mi iminha_. They throw wonderful parties as well. Such a lively bunch, and not too preeny like the Lhotlans." Sho-Mai's narrow pupils danced with mirth as Irelia laughed.

"Maybe when the war is over, there will be time for their parties and you can take me to one," Irelia said with a sad smile. She had met so many who had already been lost to the fighting, and she wasn't sure if either of them would be around make good on even a suggestion as simple as that.

"I'm sure they would love to host the _Hero of the Placidium_ ," she responded, ever cheerful even though she had lost just as many loved ones over her long life as Irelia. Sho-Mai grabbed her arm, and she returned the gesture.

"One day the war will be over, hopefully we will have the time to heal from the damage done," Irelia said, squeezing the Sho-Mai's shoulder, "and may the Spirits and ancestors understand what we had to do."

Notes:

Don't worry Karma fans, I've got things coming for you. Let's just say that Shonyu is not the most well-informed.

More to come later.


End file.
